tos100 YZ
by nife
Summary: This is a collection of YuanZelos stories writen by me for a lj challenge. Some yaoi, some long it varies
1. Desire

Desire

Such a strange word.

It could mean many things. Could be used to describe, or in it's self be a word.

You can 'desire' to protect your loved ones, 'desire' to have something, 'desire' a better life.

Or you could 'desire' someone.

This is what Zelos was currently doing. He desired someone who was out of his reach. Someone untouchable, and that in it's self made the person so much more desirable.

Zelos walked past the many people who manned this rogue base. Past the automated guns, and the metallic walls to a room that was probably the only 'homey' room in the place.

His eyes locked with the leader of this strange metallic residence, a bluenet half-elf named Yuan. "You're late." Was all Zelos received.

"Sorry, traffic was murder…" Zelos said; chuckling at his own joke that he knew was far to close to the truth.

"Your report?" Yuan asked straight to the point, as always.

"Ah yes." Zelos pulled out the folder where he had stored the info he had on Lloyd-tachi. "There's everything."

"Good to see." Yuan said, quickly scanning the files. Closing the document he flicked his eyes up to Zelos's. "As always your information is quite useful."

"I live to serve." Zelos said with a bow that may or not have been mocking.

Yuan eyed him for a moment, staring at him with unreadable eyes. It made Zelos shudder slightly. Blinking finally, Yuan looked away from Zelos and made his way over to his desk. Not even looking up after that he dismissed Zelos.

Zelos walked out of the room, heart still pounding. He wasn't sure what he was afraid of, or if he was even frightened. That stare had unnerved him and reminded him of his ever-growing lust. He knew that this lust would be sated and his desire would remain just as such, a desire. Yuan was untouchable.

But that didn't mean the desire didn't remain.


	2. Admire

**Another chappy from my collection of one-shots that are Y/Z orientated. No yaoi this time.**

**Anyways, besides fiction I do a lot of drawings for this challange and will post the link to where you can find all of them on my profile since posting them here tends to mess up (darn this little short one-shot brought to you by yours truly.  
**

* * *

They were beautiful, far more so than I expected. I was in awe of their splendor, their grace... the sheer majesty of them.

I was jealous, no matter how long I'd been with my own... no matter how clumsy he was with his... none of it mattered because his were greater. I scolded him about being flashy, being a show off... but the truth always shone in my eyes.

He of course knew this emotion well, after all he had seen it everyday of his life. At first I thought he'd act petulant, finally having one up on me after all... but he just showed hurt. I had hurt him with my jealousy... because he had showed me them thinking I would be impressed, might have given him a kind word of praise.

He desired praise like a starving man desired food, and I gave him hate...

Now I felt ashamed. Ashamed and embarrassed, and I apologize but I've already hurt him, and I can see how even now, even smiling, he wants to cry.


	3. What We See

**Title: **What We See**  
Prompt #: 043. **Touched**  
Character(s): **Yuan, Zelos**  
Rating/Warnings**: G, fluffy**  
Word Count (if a fic): **1282**  
Author's Notes: **This is an AU fic that's based off of the idea I had; Zelos falling under the care of Yuan as a child. This isn't exactly a story... as it doesn't really have a beginning or an end. It's more like a moment. Mostly fluffy.

* * *

"And as you can see we maintain this entire place via this generator, though there are various other backups scattered about the base in case this one breaks down." Yuan said as he led the young chosen down the halls of the renegade base. "We have to ensure absolute security around the clock... in case anything should happen." 

"Mr. Yuan." the bright red-headed coy-chosen asked, nearly raising his hand as he had been instructed to do by his teachers. "What are gen-er-at-ors?"

"Ah, well you see they are like giant batteries that we use to power the base... though these ones are far different than that of regular desian ranches, as they consume no mana and are completely self sufficient." Yuan answered with a bit of pride. Yes, ever since he had decided to take the boy under his wing he had received a lot curious looks from various subordinates, including his right-hand man Botta. He paid these looks little concern however because he had his reasons for taking in this child and refused to explain them.

At least he liked to say he knew his reasons... but that was a bit of a stretch. He hadn't known why he had taken the little chosen-child in, perhaps it was because he saw him freezing to death while visiting a town outside Flanoir and couldn't help but pick him up and try to warm him, only to find out later that he **was** the missing chosen...

Yes, he couldn't explain it so he just didn't bother to... for the moment he was just giving in to the child's curiosity and letting him explore the base with his supervision. It would be a while yet before he could convince the child to return to his home... and he did find himself enjoying the young boy's company.

"Mr. Yuan... why do all the people have covered faces?" the boy asked, still holding onto Yuan's cape as he was led along. "Are they all ugly?"

"No... most of us have to hide our faces in order to hide amongst monsters... you see, if they see our faces then they'll take them away!" Yuan said, placing a kind hand on the child's head.

"Really?!" the boy gasped, blue eyes wide with surprise.

Yuan smiled down at him, eyes twinkling with mirth. "Oh yes... and that's why you can never show your face to the monsters either."

"I won't! I like my face!" The boy said confidently, nodding his head as though he had said something wise.

"It is a very cute face." Yuan said, petting the little redhead's hair.

"I like it to! It matches my name!" the boy said, grinning widely up at Yuan. "Zelos is the best name to have with my face! Everyone says so!"

"I agree with them." Yuan said, chuckling lightly at the boy's antics. "It suits you perfectly."

Zelos smiled, snuggling closer to Yuan's cape and legs, almost causing the older angel to trip. He heard a few stifled chuckles coming, most likely, from the subordinates who were on guard duty. It wasn't everyday that their fearsome leader was brought to his knees by a five year old.

"Zelos... do you miss your mother?" Yuan asked suddenly as he led the child along.

"No..." Zelos answered, hiding his face deeper into Yuan's cape.

"Oh? Well you're very brave then. If I was your age I'd be very afraid." Yuan said, rubbing his chin as though in thought.

Zelos giggled, snuggling the older angel's legs more. "If you were tiny like me... then we could play together!" he shouted excitedly, tugging on the cloak.

"Yes, well then I wouldn't be able to do this!" Yuan exclaimed, and then quickly picked up the squealing boy and lifting him over head. "Now would I?"

"Up, up!" Zelos shouted in joy, flailing slightly as he pretended to fly. "I can fly! See, see!"

"I do see." Yuan laughed, not feeling tired at holding up the little one at all, but knowing he should put him down all the same before he accidentally dropped him. With a bit of protest he put Zelos down, swinging him about a bit as he did so.

"That was fun!" Zelos cried, giggling and running about the angel's feet when he was down. "Can we do it again?"

"Hm, would you stand for a shoulder ride?" Yuan asked, smiling at the boy's slowly lighting face.

"Yes, yes!" Zelos laughed, holding out his hands in a hope of being let back up.

"Yes, yes, what?" Yuan said, trying to hold a serious face and failing miserably.

"Um... oh! Yes, yes please?" Zelos tried again, still holding up his hands but now with a more thoughtful expression on his face.

"Alright, since you asked soooo nicely." Yuan laughed, hoisting the boy up and putting him on his shoulders. "So can you touch the ceiling?" he asked as he carried the squealing boy along.

"No..." Zelos cried, trying despite the fact that he was to small to.

"Well that's alright, not even Botta can reach actually." Yuan said, still walking along.

"Really?!" Zelos exclaimed, pulling slightly at Yuan's hair. "But he's... he's a giant!"

"Don't pull my hair," Yuan replied calmly before answering. "and yes, even him."

"Sorry." Zelos said, his little hands letting go and trying to find a new place to hold onto. Unfortunately all he found was Yuan's sensitive ears.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!!" Yuan exclaimed, earning laughter from his various subordinates. "Zelos! My ears!"

"Oops!" Zelos said, immediately letting go. "W-Whoa!" He shouted as he fell backwards off of the angel. He never touched ground though as strong arms quickly caught him again.

"Whoops-a-daisy!" Botta said, swinging the boy around and putting him on his feet. "You alright, sir?" he asked his commander.

"Ah! Thank goodness!" Yuan said, taking a breath of relief when he saw the little redhead was safe. "Are you alright Zelos?"

"Let's do it again!" Zelos simply exclaimed, causing both adults to sweatdrop.

"Maybe sometime later." Yuan answered, sighing and shaking his head. "Thank you Botta... and yes I'm fine."

"Ah right, I had heard about your little parade and wondered if I could join." Botta said with a bit of a smile.

"Actually we were just about to wrap it up and put this one down for his nap," Yuan answered, smiling when he earned himself a pout from the little chosen in question, "but if you wanted to accompany us back to our office I wouldn't mind."

"I see... would you like me to carry our little friend?" Botta said, winking at the distressing child.

"Yay! A giant ride!" Zelos said, waving his hands madly.

"Hm, now this might be an interesting sight," Yuan agreed, patting Zelos' head, "and it seems our little one would enjoy this as well."

"Can we go now?" Zelos asked, impatience growing, possibly due to the fact that he needed said nap and that he loved Botta's rides.

"Alright." Yuan said with another smile... they had been getting more frequent now...

"Then let's go!" Zelos said, giggling and grabbing onto Botta's leg, waiting for his so called giant to get moving.

Botta grinned and began to move as fast as he could with the child weighing him down slightly, Yuan smiling after them and shaking his head lightly.


	4. Getting Over It

**Title:** Getting Over It  
**Prompt #:** 015. Comfort  
**Character(s):** Yuan, Zelos  
**Rating/Warnings: **PG-13, reference to rape  
**Word Count: **1090  
**Author's/Artist's Notes:** Well, here I am with another update. Woot! Blame Sylvia for all these... she makes me work! Darn her and her inspiration stuff and/or comments that makes me think! (shakes fist) Yeah, this is something I thought up while talking to her last night... it's really kinda sad, but kinda fluffy...

-

Another incident... another time he has to cover his face and hide the fact that he had been in tears... He who was one of the greatest warriors this world has ever known, had been once again been reduced to sobbing brokenly... at the hands of a **child**...

**That** child...

He was disgusted with himself... how could he have allowed such a horrible thing to happen again and again... Why didn't he get help if he couldn't handle it by himself... certainly Kratos at least would be willing... but he knew he couldn't, the child knew he couldn't and so he remained silent in his torture...

Finally he made it to his office, whisking past slightly worried subordinates and keeping his face hidden by his steel-blue hair. He closed and locked the door behind him, relieved that at least here... at least in this little sanctuary he could breath easy and let himself go... and not have to worry about the consequences.

Or so he thought... right there sitting at his desk was a certain redhead chosen who looked most comfortable. "Chosen?" he asked, eyes hardening in the denial of his moment of peace.

"Hey Yuan," Zelos answered, not opening his eyes as he continued to relax, "took you long enough, or did you forget we had a meeting." he said with a chuckle, showing he meant it as a joke.

Instead of the usual anger/irritation the blunet just sighed. "Did we...? Forgive me, my schedule has been... hectic."

This time the redhead did open his eyes and gave Yuan a thorough examination. "It's not really that big of a deal... but you're usually more punctual... did something happen?" he asked, sitting up.

"Nothing chosen." Yuan sighed, exhaustion seeping deeper into it at the mere thought of having to try to get himself out of explaining what happened. "I'm sorry to ask this of you, especially when you've come out of your way to get here, but could we reschedule?"

"That's not to much of a problem, just means I get today off!" Zelos said, a wide smirk on his face. He got out of the seat and leisurely walked over to the blunet renegade leader. He stopped when he reached him, continuing his examination of Yuan's mostly hidden face as best he could. "Hey you okay? You look like you got the tar kicked out of you."

Yuan sighed, knowing that he didn't really have a good enough excuse to give the chosen without revealing things he didn't want to. "Yes chosen I'm fine."

"Huh, well you certain as hell don't look it." Zelos pressed on, a determined look crossing his eyes. "Is there... anything I can do to help?"

"Not really." Yuan sighed, rubbing a tired hand through his hand. "It's not really anything you should concern yourself with... I'm fine." he said hopping that Zelos would just let it be at that... he was way to tired to go into details even if he wanted to, and talking about what happen, with Zelos especially, is not what he'd call entertainment.

"Ah well..." the redhead said, rubbing the back of his head. He really hadn't anything to tell him... and it's not like he could really play counselor to the obviously distressed half-elf, especially when there were people who much better suited to do so not but like fifteen meters away. That didn't stop his heart from giving a little tug as he saw the old tear streaks and the obvious way that Yuan was barely holding himself up. "Um, if you wanted to talk about it... or even just flip out or whatever it really wouldn't be such a crime..."

The blunet made a noise that sounded half-way between a scoff and a sigh. "Thank you chosen..." he said, smiling at Zelos as best he could. "I appreciate it."

"Uh it's... no problem." Zelos said with a thin smile. Feeling awkward, despite the lack of hostility, the Tethe'alla chosen searched for something, anything to say. "I uh... um..." he glanced about, "well that is... if you wanted I was going to go to Altamira and like swim... if you wanted to come along, that would be cool."

"Are you sure I won't dampen your style?" Yuan said, humor tracing into his voice.

"No, no..." Zelos said, laughing nearly nervously, "it would take more than you to do that... I've got so much of it... people come to borrow some so they can pick up chicks!" he finished lamely, smiling despite himself.

Yuan chuckled behind his hand, eyes gaining a bit of their life back. "Oh I see... so then I wouldn't interfere at all." he laughed.

"Nope, in fact if you'd like I'll help you get yourself a couple of hunnies." Zelos said, noting the richer smile and joining in it.

"Ah, thank you chosen," Yuan laughed quietly, feeling better despite himself, "I'm afraid I have to much paper work... but maybe I'll take you up on the offer... a bit later."

"Your loss." Zelos said, smile widening now that Yuan wasn't so depressed. "I'll reserve a couple for you anyways in case you decide to wander by..."

"Thank you." Yuan said with a slight bow to his head, "Now I'm afraid I must get to that paper work."

"Ah right... well try not to work to hard." The redhead said, patting Yuan on the back. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Indeed... enjoy yourself," Yuan said with a matching smile, "and remember to wear sunscreen."

"Yes mother." Zelos mock growled as he walked out of the office, waving to Yuan as he did so. Yuan listened as the chosen's footsteps faded down the hall, still standing where he had left him. After a moment he shook himself out of his stupor and went to his desk to go about that paper work he said he'd do, nearly completely forgetting that a moment ago he had been in tears...


	5. Laughing, our medicine

Title: Laughing, our medicine

Prompt #: 062. Laughter

Character(s): Yuan, Zelos

Rating/Warnings: G, slight angst but not really. Mostly fluff.

Word Count: 631

Author's Notes: Well, this is a little something I whipped together because I haven't done much else in the last little while... Holler if you see any grammar/spelling mistakes.

* * *

Seeing someone cry was painful enough...seeing someone who was like a rock and didn't even flinch when even the cruelest of tortures struck them was...odd at best, and down right terrifying at it's worst.

This is what Zelos thought as he saw Yuan trying to compose himself. The redhead and blunet were both unbearably uncomfortable with the situation, and yet to the chosen this almost...made him feel better, or least feel more at ease with Yuan, to know that the man could cry. He wanted to ask what was wrong but lacked the strength or even understanding to do so without embarrassing the angel further. Finally deciding he couldn't just stand and watch he put a hand on the half-elf's shoulder and asked. "Are you alright?"

Yuan gave him a glare, but it lost its edge being that the blunet's eyes were red and poofy, with tears still flowing from them. The angel managed to find his voice enough to mutter a "Don't!" and flinch away...

"Yuan, I know I'm not the one who should help you through whatever but...I am here, so please tell me you're not okay and if you need help, I'm here..." Zelos wasn't sure what had prompted him to say that but...it apparently had an effect on the half-elf because he stopped trying to shrug him off and just stared at him.

After a moment Yuan looked down, something seeming to settle on his shoulders and weigh him down. He lowered his eyes, trying to will away the new tears that threatened to fall down his face. "It's...not something that I can just talk about..." the blunet said quietly.

"Then don't say it, if you just want someone to cry on or whatever...or just someone who's a pair of ears, it's okay with me." Zelos said, really not sure where he was going with this or why he felt he should say it...

"Thank you Zelos..." Yuan replied after a moment of silence. He wiped away his tears, smiling at the chosen of Tethe'alla. "Thank you for not seeing me as weak..."

"Weak? You?" Zelos gasped, nearly choking on a laugh that was more surprised than anything. "Even if you blubbered like a little girl the last thing I'd think of you is weak!"

Yuan laughed, it sounded rather wet and weak but it...it was still real, which made the redhead smile as well. Before either of them could understand why, they were howling in laughter, Yuan nearly keeling. After a good round of these uncontrollable giggles they both managed to get a hold enough of themselves to stand upright and breath.

"Thank you Zelos..." Yuan said, wiping at his eyes till they were clear of tears, "It's nice to be able to...laugh again."

"Always of service." Zelos said with a bow, "Besides you're much cuter when you smile." he finished winking at the now flustered blunet.

"Do you...flirt with every humanoid you come across?" Yuan asked, blushing slightly at being called 'cute'.

"Quite possibly." Zelos said, pretending to think about it, "but you wouldn't catch me alive and flirting with Kratos...or even, ugh, Yggdrasil."

"I don't know...you have a tendancy to flirt with death..." Yuan said, smile increasing. He was glad that they were back at speaking terms, and out of his uncomfortable zone.

Zelos' face lit up with a smile to match. "I only tease death, never flirt." To that they both broke out in laughter again, one that echoed well throughout the halls of the renegade base.

-


End file.
